1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits for controlling time sequence, and particularly to a circuit for controlling time sequence of a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Operation of an electronic device or a component, such as a motherboard of a computer, may have special time sequence requirements during turning on or shutting off the computer. Generally, time sequence of the component can keep the computer working normally.
For example, when the computer is turned on, a power receiving terminal may receive a 3.3V system power supply before a north bridge chip on the motherboard receives a 1.25V system power supply, and when the computer is shut off the reverse is true. However, if the time sequence is not followed, the computer may not work properly.